Robotic devices have become increasingly prevalent in industrial settings where automation of hazardous, time-consuming, and precise operations is desirable. For example, robots have been employed to inspect and repair storage tanks, pipelines, and nuclear facilities, and to strip paint and to apply finishes.
In paint stripping operations, for example, the process of manually stripping paint and other finishes off of large structures such as storage tanks, ships, and bridges is a labor-intensive process that is often performed by humans using grit blasting or ultra high pressure (UHP) water jetting techniques and devices. Such techniques and devices, in addition to being labor-intensive, may also create waste disposal problems because, for example, in the case of grit blasting, the grit is intermixed with paint and coating particles (e.g. fungicides) and thus must be disposed of in an environmentally-friendly manner.
Various robotic devices have been developed for use in stripping paint from large structures. For example, the Flow Hydrocat(trademark) manufactured by Flow International Corporation, uses a vacuum to attach to the surface being stripped. The Hydro-Crawler(trademark), manufactured by JetEdge(copyright), uses rigid magnetic tracks that attach to the surface being stripped and propel the robot on the surface.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a mobile device for traversing a ferromagnetic surface. The device includes a frame and at least one surface contacting device attached to the frame. The device also includes a Halbach magnet array attached to the frame, wherein the Halbach magnet array provides a magnetic force to maintain the surface contacting device substantially into contact with the ferromagnetic surface.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a system. The system includes a generator and a mobile device in communication with the generator, the mobile device for traversing a ferromagnetic surface. The mobile device includes a frame, at least one surface contacting device attached to the frame, and a Halbach magnet array attached to the frame, wherein the Halbach magnet array provides a magnetic force to maintain the surface contacting device substantially into contact with the ferromagnetic surface.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for traversing a ferromagnetic surface. The apparatus includes a frame, surface contacting means, and magnetic means attached to the frame, wherein the magnetic means provides a magnetic force to maintain the surface contacting means substantially into contact with the ferromagnetic surface, and wherein the magnetic means is configured in use to be spaced from the ferromagnetic surface.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a robotic device for operating on a ferromagnetic surface. The device includes a frame, at least one wheel attached to the frame, wherein the wheel has a polymeric coating on a surface that is configured to contact the ferromagnetic surface, and a Halbach magnet array attached to the frame, wherein the magnet array holds the wheel in substantially constant contact with the ferromagnetic surface and wherein the Halbach array is configured in use to be spaced from the ferromagnetic surface.
In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a mobile device for traversing a ferromagnetic surface. The device includes a frame and at least one surface contacting device attached to the frame. The device also includes a magnet array attached to the frame, wherein the magnet array includes a plurality of magnet bars oriented such that the magnet array provides a magnetic force to maintain the surface contacting device substantially into contact with the ferromagnetic surface.